Iris
Iris is a girl in the player's class whom is met by the player in Episode 1 and stays a constant character throughout the game. She is a sweet girl who is friendly towards the player from the start and immediately accepts the player and Ken as her friends. She is in the music club and gives the player advice on boys and current objectives. She appears often in Episode 1 and raises the player's morale by +5 when talked to. Besides Ken, whom the player already knew from school, Iris is the first friend the player makes. Iris is often times found in the classroom of the school and sometimes in the hallway and the court yard. Appearance Do you really need an appearance section? You should already know how Iris looks ! emotion.png|Iris- Content emotion2.png|Iris- Happy emotion3.png|Iris- Concerned Personality Iris is a calm and sweet girl who's always trying to help the player out whenever she can. When the player first starts at Sweet Amoris, Iris immediately takes them and Ken under her wing without hesitation. She's kind hearted and easy to get along with. Iris often times tries to help the player out by giving them advice and she always has the best intentions at heart. She can sometimes be a little on the forgetful side, but not nearly as notorious as Lysander is. An example of this is in episode 8, Iris can't remember where she left her notes so she asks the player to borrow their's so she can copy them. She seems to get along with everyone, with the exception of showing distaste at Amber and her group due to their malicious ways and snotty attitudes. In episode 4 when the player is trying to find a way to get revenge on Amber, even though it's nothing harmful, Iris suggests dressing the same as Amber. Even though she normally never shows signs of wanting to start trouble, she still gave a suggestion for revenge on Amber, possibly due to having past trouble with her and wanting her to get her just desserts. Friends and Family Besides Amber and her group, Iris seems to be friends with everyone, even less liked students like Peggy and stubborn people like Castiel. From the start, Iris is close to both the player and to Ken. She immediately likes the player and takes them under her wing along with Ken. In episode 7 it was revealed at the sleepover that Iris keeps in contact with Ken while he's in military school, although the player doesn't have the option to contact him. Iris seems to also be on good terms with the rest of the female students (excluding Amber and her group). In episode 7, Melody hoped Iris could attend her slumber party, but she couldn't. Iris knew a CD Melody really wanted and told the player about it so they could pick it up for her, so they must discuss music together quite often. Iris also gave suggestions to try and help the player get Rosalya and Leigh back together, since she didn't like seeing Rosalya upset. Not much is known about Iris' family, but she does mention having parents. In episode 7, Iris says she can't attend Melody's slumber party because her parents won't allow her to go out on a school night. Updated Appearance In 2011, My Candy Love updated the appearances of almost all the characters, Iris included. The following comparison was taken from the Iris Fan Club on MCL. Iris' design kept alot of her features, but there are also a few changes: *In the original art, Iris has two light purple hairclips in her hair and she has a single strand of hair coming down her forehead compared to her new art work, in which she has several. Her braid is also now a little longer than the original. *The shade of purple of Iris' shirt is lightened in the new art work, but the design on the shirt remains intact. The position of the shirt with Iris' side exposed slightly also still remains. *The sleeves of Iris' shirt use to have black stripes going all up and at even spacing, but the new art has black stripes only at the end of the sleeves and at uneven spacing intervals. *Iris' eyes are open in the new art and her mouth is less narrow. She still has her purple necklace. *Both of Iris' hands are in slightly different poses than in the original art, where as in the original art Iris is giving a full hand wave and in the new art it's only partial. It's also seen that in the original art Iris had a ring on her middle finger that isn't present in the new art. *Iris used to wear pants in the orignal art and now wears shorts with a fluffy trim and long black and purple striped leggings.! Awards Moderator Candy hosts the My Candy Love Player Choice awards where other MCL players fill out a multiple choice survey about different topics related to MCL, like "Hottest Male Character" and "Favorite Hair Style". For the first set of awards, Iris was only nominated for "The Good Girl" award and she ended up winning it. In the second MCL Player's Choice Awards, Iris was nominated for several categories including "Cutest Female Smile", "Sexiest Bathing Suit", and "Best Couple" (her paired with Castiel). She won for "Cutest Female Smile." Recreation Facebook Fan Page Game Forum Fan Club Fan Icons Page moderated by: RockyRoadSmith Category:Girls Category:Student Category:Friend Category:Music Club